ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Unversed
The gang arrived at the palace, only to discover that the front door is guarded by the uncontrolled Unversed. Terra: Not here too! Reia: Kiva, Ella! Stay back! Kiva: Okay. Be careful Reia, and be careful my love. Terra: Leave them to me! - Terra summoned his Keyblade and quickly destroyed the Unversed with one swift and multiple blows. Kiva: Great job, my love. Terra: Thanks, sweet pea. Ratchet: Okay, here's where we part ways and regroup. Most of us will enter through the roof. Reia: And Terra will help the three of us through the main door. Kiva: Right. Genis: But, Reia.. You forgot to-- Oh, wait.. I forgot. Kiva: That's okay. Reia has the auto switch on her dress. Reia: It's on this bracelet whenever I need to change quickly. Hey.. Now that you brought that up, this is a good opportunity to test it. - Reia walks back and pushes the button. A light flashed before their eyes and it was revealed to the gang that Reia not only has the black dress, but was looking stylish too. Ratchet: Whoa... Sasha: Reia.. This design.. Kiva: It's beautiful... Reia: Thanks. Angela made the bracelet and Sasha helped me with the dress design. Sasha: I'm glad I help you, but I didn't expect the overall appearance. Kiva: Totally. Genis: At this point, Kit will fall on heels over Reia instead of Ella. Reia: Don't worry, Genis. According to the official history, Kit will find a girl who will caught his interest. Meaning Ella. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: Alright, see you on the second floor. Terra: Alright. But stay behind me or you'll get hurt. Reia: Of course. Terra: You're not worried? Ella: Didn't you tell Kiva it was important to stay strong? Terra: Oh, um...I guess I did. Kiva: Yeah, you did said that. Terra: So...you ready? Reia: Let's go. - As they enter the palace, the hallway was blocked with more Unversed. Reia: Great.. More of them.. Kiva: Terra, you think you can take down the Unversed for us? Terra: Alright. - Terra attacks the Unversed and clears the hallway, one section at a time. Reia: I have to be honest with you, Kiva. We can't keep using Terra as a bodyguard. Kiva: I know. - Terra suddenly back off from a strong Unversed and Reia is forced to fight. Reia: Guess I have no choice.. - Reia pushed the button on the bracelet, changed back to her warrior outfit and defeated the last Unversed in Terra's place. Terra: Okay, that's all of them. Kiva: Great. Thanks for the last-minute help, Reia. - Reia quickly goes back to her dress. Reia: Don't mention it. Come on, the ballroom is just ahead. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - At the door, which leads to the ballroom, Terra suddenly stopped. Terra: Looks like my work here is done. You three go on ahead. Reia: I understand. Ella: Oh, thank you.. Um... Terra: Terra. Ella: Thank you, Terra. Reia: See you in the second floor, Terra. Kiva: Good luck, my love. - Terra headed back outside while the trio go on ahead. The crowd was amazed to see Ella, Reia and Kiva's grace as they enter. Kiva: Wow.. Are they expecting us? Reia: No. We should keep it that way. - As they walked downstairs, Kit shows up. Kit: My, you three looked lovely tonight. Reia: It's an honor to see you again, Sir Kit. Kit: And I you. *kisses Reia's hand* Kiva: Hi, Kit. Kit: Ah, it's good to see you as well, Miss Kiva. Kiva: You too. Kit: May I ask what are you two doing here? Reia: Well, we are looking for some portraits in this brilliant castle. Kit: In that case, there are in the second floor, beneath the staircase. Just to be clear, there are not for sale. Reia: Don't worry, Your Majesty. We're just looking for some answers. Kit: From the portraits? Very interesting... Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Here, take this lovely friend of ours for a dance. Kit: It will be a great pleasure. - While Kit and Ella are about to share their first dance, Kiva was impressed by Reia's communication with high society with Kit. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: I know. Ella sure has a good time right away. Kiva: Yeah, it reminds me of when Terra and I first danced together. Reia: Good. I wonder... Do all of your memories come back? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Be sure you're certain. We came all this way to--- Kiva: Look at the portraits. Reia: Yes. And see if any of them-- Kiva: Remind me of something. Reia: Yeah. Let's go. - Reia and Kiva regrouped with Ratchet and the others on the second floor. As they looked through the portraits, Reia stopped and sees a portrait - countless people crying over a hero who sacrificed his life to save millions of people. Reia suddenly remembered her sacrifice at the Death Star to save Ratchet and the team. Upon realizing, Reia collapsed. Kiva: Reia! Ratchet: Not again.. Clank: Are you okay? - Reia quickly woke up and gets back up on her feet. Reia: I---It's okay. I'm fine.. Clank: Did you see anything? Kiva: Something to do with the Death Star, right? Reia: Y--Yeah... What I remember, from that day, is what I have lost. Kiva: You sacrificed yourself to save Ratchet and the others?? *starts crying* Why didn't you tell me!? - Sasha comforts Kiva as Reia explains what really happened. Reia: I made a mistake. Super 17 tries to take control of the Death Star for one main reason - To become the 'ultimate android'. I fought him and it was a grudge match. When Han Solo gets closer, I have to risk my life to save Ratchet, Sonja... Even you. I...left a message to the captain, saying don't bring me back. Genis: Why not? Reia: Since I joined the team, all enemies are after me to become a vessel. But it was a mistake. King Kai told me that I wouldn't abandon the people I care so much for. So I decided to train until I was revived by the Dragon Balls. Saving Sonja is one thing, but avenging your parents' death is a complete different concept. Clank: I see.. You are searching for salvation. Kiva: *sniffs* Reia..you really..? Reia: Making everyone worry about me is the biggest mistake I ever made, but you're right Clank. I am searching for salvation, for myself, my brother and the team I can call a family. Kiva, I... I'm sorry. Kiva: *hugs Reia with tears coming out* Reia, I--- It's okay. I---I believe you.. - Reia hugs back to Kiva and Ratchet begins to sees a real bond between them. Ratchet: Wow... Sasha: A bond of sisterhood.. It trully is heartbreaking, yet sastifed to each other. Genis: Amazing.. - Reia and Kiva lets each other go. Reia: I knew you would understand. Now, you're ready. Genis: Ready for what? Reia: To become a Keyblade Master. Ratchet: Whoa! Reia, are you serious? Kiva: I guess she means it. Reia: I am. We can talk what just happened to Master Yen Sid once we're done here, okay? Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Suddenly, Terra spotted more Unversed leaving the palace. Terra: Unversed! Their headed for the ballroom! - Reia quickly transformed back to her previous outfit. Kiva: Wait for me, my love! Reia: Good thing I have a spare bracelet. Kiva, put this on. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Kiva puts on a bracelet and, somehow, sees an auto-switch button. She pushes it and a flash of light and changed her dress into a new outfit. Kiva: Sweet! Terra: Whoa... You like just like Aqua.. Reia: That's the idea, but I arrange a few adjustments. Jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, pair of pink gloves and a sparkling pink bow to finish it off. Kiva: Awesome! Thanks, Reia. Reia: You're welcome. Now then... We got monsters to defeat. Let's go! Kiva: Right! - The gang ran for the balcony as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes